


BYFJIYCKP

by Litaraniel



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Россия-матушка много чем славится, в том числе и мифическими животными...</p>
            </blockquote>





	BYFJIYCKP

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая бредовая идея. Шутка юмора.

Звон ветряных колокольчиков.

\- Курьерская доставка для графа Ди.  
\- О, спасибо. Сколько я вам должен?  
\- Ди! Что за делишки ты тут проворачиваешь? А ты кто такой? Взятка?  
\- Детектив, отпустите курьера - он всего лишь выполняет свою работу. Ах... мой воротник тоже ни при чем. Осторожнее с клеткой.

Хлопанье двери. Колокольчики. Удаляющиеся шаги.  
Кроткий вздох. Сосредоточенное сопение.

\- Би... Бай... да что за буквы вообще?!  
\- Ох, Леон, не умеете читать кириллицу, так не пытайтесь.  
\- Что за нафиг, Ди?  
\- Это редкое животное из России. Оно известно своей тенденцией к спариванию с обыкновенной домашней мышью, тем не менее ни один источник не может достоверно сообщить, появляется ли от этого союза потомство. Надеюсь, мне удастся это выяснить...  
\- Да-да, конечно, как всегда. Так, я должен произвести досмотр. Мало ли чего тебе прислали?  
\- Смотрите, только пальцы не суйте. Вас укусят, а виноват опять я...

Шуршание ткани.

\- Да ну, шушпанчик какой-то.  
\- Детектив, ваше невежество меня поражает! Шушпанчик выглядит совсем по-другому!


End file.
